The Testament of Danielle
by Alexander Renaux
Summary: Original characters, meant to resemble biblical text. Danielle was a whore in France, when she is washed of her sins and now a tool of God.


And she asked for forgiveness, and God bestowed upon her mercy, and He washed her of her sins,

And she was a whore no more, and she thanked The Lord, for she was free of sin, and she left with grace;

Danielle was confronted by the seven men, instilled with the demons of Lucifer, and she feared not, for the sinners could not defeat her,

As God would defend her, and so the demons approached, and so The Lord bestowed upon Danielle the sling of David,

And Danielle struck the enemies of The Lord, and the sinners fell;

And The Lord God damned the demons, and Danielle knew her duty on Earth was to smite the enemies of The Lord, and she left the place of worship, and she knew her duty,

And she walked the Earth, gathering the demons and slaughtering them, and she cleansed the World of sin,

And she met an angel on The Lord, and the angel spoke;

"I am Jophiel, and I am the host of God, and I am to fill you with the light of God, and I am to smite the enemies of The Lord,"

But Danielle refused the angel entrance into her body, and Jophiel spoke once more;

"I am an angel of The Lord, and I am the one who cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, and I am to smite those who transgress against God, and I am to fill you with the Holy Light,"

And Danielle refused once more, and Jophiel grew furious, and Danielle spoke;

"An angel of The Lord would not join me, for is have sinned, I have transgressed against God, and you have yet to smite me,"

And Jophiel replied with anger;

"You have kneeled before God, and you have asked for His forgiveness, and He has forgiven you, and in your ignorance you transgress against I, host of the Holy Light,"

And Danielle realized that this angel had fallen, and she knew that Jophiel no longer saw God as The Lord, and she criticised the angel;

"You have fallen from grace, and your hypocrisy breaks from the Word, and you have followed Lucifer, and your duty is to smite those who transgress against The Lord, and the one true God, and you have failed in this duty, for you have not smote yourself,"

And Jophiel grew ever more furious, and he raised his flaming sword, and he went to strike the saint, but Danielle raised her sling, and released the stone gathered from the stream, and Jophiel fled, for the weapon of God would smite him,

And Danielle loved The Lord, and so she began the hunt of the enemies of The Lord, and she challenged the demons of Lucifer, and she smote them,

And she met more tools of The Lord, and they revealed themselves as Chloé and as Damien, and they were hunters, and though they did not accept The Lord, The Lord forgave them, for they fulfilled their duty, and they smote demons, and they joined Danielle in the fight;

And a day came when Damien spoke;

"Danielle, why do you believe in The Lord, God, when the world is so full of sin, and when we have fallen in battle, and when we are sinning ourselves,"

And Danielle knew that Damien had no love of The Lord, and so she replied with sternness;

"Our Lord has bestowed upon me the sling of David, and he has forgiven me for my sins, and I have been cleansed of sin, and I have met angels of The Lord, and so I smite the sinners of the Earth, and we are not sinning, for we are fulfilling the work of God,"

And Damien was not satisfied, and so he asked to see the weapon of God, to which Danielle replied;

"This weapon was designed by The Lord, and it was bestowed upon me, and I use it to defend the name of Him, so I mustn't give it to you, for you have sinned, and your impurity will break the weapon, and will disperse it upon the Earth, and I will not be able to complete my duty,"

And so Damien remained unsatisfied, but willing to let it go, and Danielle was pleased with his cooperation, as was The Lord,

And Damien removed all worry from his mind, and Danielle accepted it, and The Lord allowed the transgressors to pass, for He is merciful,

And so Danielle conquered the demons, and sinners, and fallen angels alike,

And she knew the word of God, and she did her duty,

And one day, Chloé was struck by the spear of a demon, and Danielle could not save her, and Damien cried for her, but Danielle did not, for she knew God would take in Chloé, and so Danielle grieved not, and so The Lord took mercy, and released Chloé from death, and Chloé believed in God, and became a disciple of Danielle, and Danielle taught her the ways of God, and Chloé believed,

But the journey knew grievances as well, and within three years, Jophiel came, and requested Danielle's body once more, and Danielle knew the angel, and she spoke with cunning;

"Have you learned the ways of God, whom you recklessly abandoned, He who blesses us with greatness, or have you taken to your elder brother, Lucifer, and lost yourself in jealousy and greed,"

And Jophiel knew not how to reply, for he had followed Lucifer, and possessed greed and envy, and spoke without thought,

"I have not forgiven our Father of his deeds, for he has sinned, as apathy is destructive, and so our Father has destroyed us,"

And Danielle knew that the angel had truly lost his way, and so she replied,

"The Lord does not forgive you for your sins, for you have forsaken his name, and you claim apathy, and yet I know miracles happen, and you claim he destroys us, and yet here we are, and you have lost the knowledge of The Lord, and so I must strike you down,"

And Jophiel knew what was coming, and he raised the sword of Paradise, and he readied for battle with the saint, and the outcome was unsure, for even without grace, the archangel was powerful and destructive, and Danielle was armed with the weapon of The Lord and knew not if she would win,

And Jophiel struck out at the saint, but Danielle was saved by the shield, and Danielle released the stone, and Jophiel was stuck but not killed, and Danielle was revealed her mistake, as she had shaky faith on her outcome, but The Lord was with her, and she now knew she would win,

But Jophiel struck once more, and Chloé attempted to save her patron, and jumped into the blade, and Holy Light struck her body, and her belief in The Lord dismissed Jophiel, but she was smote, and Jophiel was gone, and Danielle was injured, and Damien was not able to help, for he grieved, and Danielle prayed for Chloé, and she knew she would go to heaven,

And Danielle searched for a healer, and she found one, and so Danielle was saved, but Jophiel had fled, and now had become a truly fallen angel, and Danielle knew she had to find him, for The Lord required it.


End file.
